


i'm coming home, i'm coming home (tell the world i'm coming home)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christine and Jim are bros, Fluff, Gen, Jim is a soldier, M/M, Sweet, Tiny Angst, proposal, the author is having a good day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Leonard McCoy gets a surprise when he’s treating a patient at his clinic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Do I get a kiss?” Jim teases and Leonard chokes out a sob.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Infant,” He barks wetly, but he tugs Jim towards him by his broad shoulders, just resting there for a moment as Jim looks at him and it’s all too much all of a sudden and he pulls Jim towards him, cupping his face with another around his waist and he kisses him, tasting sand and aeroplane coffee and the sticky sweetness of nicotine. Jims skin is warm and firm beneath his hands, the fabric of his dress blues silky and sturdy, something to be admired, especially when donned by Jim.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm coming home, i'm coming home (tell the world i'm coming home)

**Author's Note:**

> Sucky title I know, but I wanted to do this. It's my fic and I can do what I want.

**_i’m coming home, i’m coming home (tell the world i’m coming home)_ **

alternate universe. modern universe.  dr. leonard mccoy gets a surprise when he’s treating a patient at his clinic.

 

**o0o**

 

“So, what’s the diagnosis, doc?” The kid says, all grins and stark blue hair. Leonard rolls his eyes.

“Yer lucky,” He says, snapping closed the files of the x-ray on the kids tibia. “Very lucky, yer could’a snapped it in ‘alf,” He glares at the kid, who only looks back at him with a bright grin that makes Leonard think of blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. He shakes his head.

“So, what are yer gonna do, fer me doc?”

“Slap round the earhole,” He says automatically, and the kid _howls_ with his laughter, slapping the side of the hospital bed.

“Yer a riot, doc,” The kid says. “Bet yer talk to every patient like this,”

“Only the ones I hate,”

“Oooo,” The kid waggles his eye brows, doped up as he is on painkillers. “I’d love to be one of the patients yer love,”

“In yer dreams, kiddo,” Leonard says, lifting an eyebrow at the impertinent brat. “Taken and yer’re too young for me,”

“Shame,” He mourns, looking so genuinely disappointed that Leonard laughs around the scowl on his brow. Nurse Chapel looks like she’s going to have an aneurysm with how she’s trying to hold back her laughter. Leonard gives a vague wonder about when his nurses stopped being so afraid of him.

“Chapel, how about you do something useful?” He asks her, and she straightens, giving a sharkish grin that does nothing to hide her evil nature.

“I am, Doctor McCoy,” She says primly, straightening down the edge of her uniform as the kid leers at her. “I’m watching you get into an argument with a doped up kid who probably couldn’t find his arse with a GPS system and his two hands and making sure he doesn’t make an unwanted sexual advance on your, Doctor,” She waggles her finger at him. “Jim wouldn’t be best pleased,”

Leonard and the kid stares at her. “Do you listen to half the bullshit that comes outta yer mouth?” Leonard demands. She grins, wide and with too many teeth. He sighs. “Why, for the love of God, are you friends with Jim, again?” The fact that his boyfriend has bonded with his most evil head nurse has been the cause of several headaches and cases of heartburn, not only in Leonard but in several staff members.

“Because we love annoying you, Doctor,”

“Who’s this Jim?” The kid says, leaning up on his elbow to look at Leonard and Christine.

“Quit poking yer nose where it don’t belong-,” Leonard says, eyebrows doing that thing that always makes Jim giggle. It’s been two years, two long years and he misses him every single day.

“McCoy’s boyfriend~,” She sings it, flicking a piece of her hair from her shoulder. The kid watches her avidly.

“Oooo~,” The kid turns to Leonard. Christine grins at him with remorse as he glares at her. “Tell me about this _Jim_ ,”

Leonard rolls his eyes, puttering around the room to get the makings of a cast. Christine sits on her wheelie chair that Leonard thinks he should’ve chucked out ages ago because she drinks too much coffee and has the tendency to go spinning around the nurses staff room on it, planting her elbow on her crossed knee and blinks up at him innocently. He rolls his eyes again.

“You remind me of him, actually,” He says, nodding to the kid, who perks up but stays silent, obviously knowing that Jim is very important. “All blond hair and blue eyes, a reckless adrenaline junkie, do you know, he once climbed a mountain without any gear and managed to survive, only to get an allergic reaction to the dust and nearly _die_?”

The kid blinks at him. “That’s just _strange_ ,”

“Believe me,” Leoanrd swears. “It’s not the most strangest thing he’s done, he once made our kitchen into his lab – like he doesn’t have one down in the basement – and _blew it up_ because he wanted to see if he could,”

“I remember that one!” Christine says, pointing at Leonard with a stylus. “He came into the ER still in his singed lab coat, eyebrows nearly gone with his goggles on his head and his hair every which way,” She takes a moment to savour the image before bursting into laughter. “I almost pissed myself when I looked at him.

“He’s a soldier, a marine,” Leonard says to the kid. “But he’s more like a mad freakin’ scientist,”

“What rank is he?!” The kid says excitedly as Christine starts to spin around on her wheelie chair in her laughter. “I’m enlisting when I’m eighteen-,”

“Captain,” Leonard says, and something in his voice breaks, eyes looking just over the kids head. “He enlisted when he was eighteen as well, wanted to do some good, just like you,” He shakes his head and the kid is kind enough not to mention the tears that wet his eyes. “He’s on a tour right now,”

“How long?” The kid asks, no longer idle curiousity.

“Two and half years,” Leonard says, but then his voice lightens. “Ccoming back in two weeks though,”

“ _Nurse Chapel to reception_ -,” Christine’s comm. goes off and Christine leaps to her feet.

“I’ll be right back,” She says, and Leonard looks after her bouncing form.

“She’s inexplicably cheerful today,” He says.

The kid looks back up at him. “She’s not usually like that?” He says, dismayed.

“No,” Leonard says, still looking after her even after she’d disappeared. “She’s usually – eviler,”

“My type a’ woman!”

“Too old for you, punk,”

“I could still try,” he argues.

Leonard snorts, turning to face the kid fully, putting his back to the half open curtain. “And I’ll be laughin’ me arse off when she puts you six feet in the ground,”

“It could happen,” The kid insists and Leonard doesn’t even try to curb his amusement as he laughs. He opens his mouth-

“Not on your life, kid,”

Leonard freezes. His eyes close. He knows that voice, knows what it sounds like angry, hurt, injured and plain exhausted. He knows what they voice sounds like when it’s moaning, whining, when it’s breathing out Leonard’s name like a benediction. A shoe scuffs against the floor and Leonards lips start trembling. He bites down.

“Hey, Bones,” Jim Kirk says.

“ _Jim_ ,” he breaths. He turns and it’s like the sun has exploded.

He’s handsome, just as tall as Leonard remember, but thinner, broad shoulders emphasised by the dress blues he’s wearing effortlessly. His medals are pinned to his chest, white cap tucked neatly beneath his arm and his hair has been shaven into the usual cut the marines favoured, his face is warm and grinning, skin golden and bright, scarred and sunny and Leonard feels something slot into place as he looks at his Captain.

“Do I get a kiss?” Jim teases and Leonard chokes out a sob.

“Infant,” He barks wetly, but he tugs Jim towards him by his broad shoulders, just resting there for a moment as Jim looks at him and it’s all too much all of a sudden and he pulls Jim towards him, cupping his face with another around his waist and he kisses him, tasting sand and aeroplane coffee and the sticky sweetness of nicotine. Jims skin is warm and firm beneath his hands, the fabric of his dress blues silky and sturdy, something to be admired, especially when donned by Jim.

They break apart, Leonard resting his forehead on Jims, both of their eyes closed as they shared breath, just enjoying the moment as Jim clutches Leonards shoulder, his white cap in his hand and resting against Leonards broad shoulder. “God,” Jim whispers, loving and reverent. “I’ve missed you,”

Leonard pulls back some, their breath still mingling and he cups Jims face in both of his hands, the hospital and his patient all but forgotten. “I’ve missed you too,” He says. “I thought you weren’t coming back for another two weeks,”

Jim grins, suddenly sheepish and shy. “I lied,” He says unrepentantly. “I wanted to surprise you,”

Leonard laughs, soft and sweet as he continues to stare into Jims cerulean blue eyes. Oh, how he’s missed him. “You’ve certainly surprised me, brat,”

“Well,” Jim says, stepping back slightly. Leonard stares at him in mild confusion. “I’m about to surprise you even more,” He grins. Leonard narrows his eyes.

“Jim-,” He says, almost warningly. Several of his nurses have surrounded them; Leonard curses internally, they’re obviously in on whatever hair brained scheme Jim has come up with.

Jim pulls a velvet box from his white cap, bending down on one knee with a large smile on his tanned face and Leonard loses his breath. _Jesus Christ_ -

“Leonard Horatio McCoy-,” Jim starts, and Leonard tries to remember how to breath, not even minding the nurses giggling behind Jim; they hadn’t know his middle name. “Light of my life, sun and my stars, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

“You know I hate space,” He chokes out, just for something to say and before he knows, he’s moving forward and stepping in front of Jim and that open box, that reveals two plain golden rings. “Course I will, you brat,”

Jim laughs, bright and golden and not at all ashamed of the tears in his eyes, and he stands, Leonard crushing himself to the slightly smaller man and pressing his lips to his in an alarmingly feroicious kiss that causes the ring box to get caught between them. “I love you,” Leonard murmurs between kisses, breathless against Jims lips.

“I love you, too,”

“You’re still a brat, though,”

“As long as I’m your brat, Bones,”

 

_**.fin.** _


End file.
